User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 42
RE:RE:Heyo P-P Hi P-P I don't quite understand step #2. I have made a category and a template which has this source: Category:SubscribeToJAS Do i put the thing on the category or the template? Sorry I don't really get it. 18:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:StampInfobox Unfortunately, I don't think that the file will update itself in the infobox. This has occurred with quite a few other images that I have overwritten and they never did update until I altered the size of it. So, I think that the only way to update it would be to change the image's size. Also, I was sorta hoping that you could add the imagesize parameter to the template when you get a chance, since I don't know how :P. Anyways, thanks for the help. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 20:00, December 22, 2013 (UTC) 4xRE:Heyo P-P Sorry P-P, I still don't understand what to do with the DPL 22:31, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Also, u know those current avatar links you were helping me with yesterday? I also need Mckenzie 101's. 23:09, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS!' :) -- Dps04talk 04:53, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello Im of the wiki of spanish and I come to say hello. Wooth too (talk) 05:51, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Another person cussed Again, not edited. BluePuffle 05:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Merry Christmas! 17:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Custom P-P, I made you something :3 Hope you like it! BluePuffle 01:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 Subject Here I am not but, can i pay for Chat Mod and rollback? 16:29, December 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: CSS opinion :or to make a second class for infoboxes used in articles Do you mean mainspace pages? 14:27, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: CSS opinion And why do you want to apply the CSS only to mainspace pages? 14:34, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :I was meant to apply it on all infoboxes, not just to infoboxes in the mainspace (sorry if i didn't meake the message clear enough). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:37, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I misunderstood you. Then what's the point of adding another class? 14:40, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::No clue XP i wasn't sure if it should be applied by default. So thanks miron for your comment and time :). Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:42, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. 14:43, December 26, 2013 (UTC) An Idea I had an idea that we could have music on the main page...can you confirm it so I can put it on the vote page? Like for example, you could put for January because it's Prehistoric Music?? 17:16, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Adding two users to the Wall of Fame Hey P-P, The nominations for Roger6881 and Shurow to be on the Wall of Fame are over, as 21 days has passed. Can you add them whenever you can? I would add them, but I thought you would be better at explaining why they're on the wall of fame. Thanks, and no rush. :) Also, is two votes enough for someone to be added to the WoF? Kallie Jo (talk) 22:05, December 26, 2013 (UTC) New items Hey PP.When I logged in the game yesterday for the first time with some other penguin there was a brand new tour.Make a penguin,log in,and there will be tasks for you to complete items by visiting some places.when you get the items,please make pages about those items. Thanks! Hinter1 (talk) 09:48, December 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:An Idea Oh, that's okay, I understand. 11:53, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello P-P, i accidentally used my account from another wiki on an edit on Dino Puffle! i you gonna block me? 22:26, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Twinkie102 insulting user Hello P-P, Earlier today I was on chat, and Mario Rk came. Instantaneously, the user was causing arguments, and when asked to change the subject/drop the argument by me and Twinkie, he did not comply. After a few minutes of Mario not changing his behaviors, Twinkie began saying remarks such as: "Mario, because I have just a sliiight feeling it's under 80" - said at 00:38. Having an IQ of under 80 means you are rather unintelligent. "Mario's IQ is 1" - said at 00:42. This implied that the user is not smart, and was an offensive remark. "The more intelligent Mario is here :O" - said at 00:46, when Mariocart25 came into the chat. This probably made Mario Rk feel humiliated. "I bet Mario Rk will come back in a couple of minutes to be dumb again" - said at 00:54. I shouldn't have to explain why this is insulting to the user. "Maybe one day he'll become a fancy, intelligent person... :)" - said at 00:56. Implied he wasn't intelligent. "You missed the person earlier who had like the IQ of 0" - said at 01:50. Further broadening his earlier remark, even telling other people about it, which may have made Mario Rk feel humiliated. "He was so nooby :/" - said at 01:51. Calling someone "nooby" or a noob usually isn't a nice thing, unless they're using it in the context in which they mean that the user is new (and the user wasn't, he's been on here since 2009). I understand that Twinkie102 may have been angered my Mario Rk's behavior, however that's no excuse for insulting a user. Thank you for reading. Kallie Jo (talk) 06:57, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Why again how could you its kick kick then you bann thats just wrong why skip 1&2 for Bann please awnser and thats it. ~~888 yoshi~~ Sorry Hey P-P. I understand my Admin rights are taken away. Demote me from Chat Mod if you want to and give it to someone else. I understand you really want to do that in the inside. It's just sometimes I end up expressing bad things in chat. So go ahead and do it. I'm sorry I insulted Mario Rk. ICECREAM!!!! 16:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I'm an idiot and I'll leave if you want me to. P-P!!! I clicked sent and they did not send! 17:52, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:P-P!!! I am using chrome, but so dose JWPengie and it worked for him, so why not me? P: and it took such a long long time 18:12, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Bullying Issues Dear Penguin Pal, Today on the chat someone named Grif S (on Skype) came on and started making up all this rubbish up about me trying to get users to bully me, and I get bullied enough. Anyway, we use to be friends and are friends on Skype and he said he was going to get a group of people that hate me, vandalise the wiki, be rude to me on chat etc.. The 2 accounts he has logged on so far are http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BunnyHop123 and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Satelliting . He says this will never stop and will continue for weeks. I am scared as he is trying to imitate me and I think this will be reported to police as he is cyber bullying me over Skype. He has said he is using different IP's so he doesn't get caught etc.. He also says he will do the most trouble when no one with authority is online, but I am- and this is the case all the time, no mods are on when I am sometimes. What can you do? What can I do? I believe that action needs to be taken. Please do help me! This also started on Skype and he moved it onto here for no reason, he now says to me VIA Skype that he will raid the CP wiki with his Virtual World Game staff and all his friends that bully me and make all different accounts and vandalise etc.. He says that he will start in the next few days. [[User:Troy56021CP]] (talk) 21:18, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod Color Vote Hello, Penguin-Pal. Happy holidays! I was wondering what you wanted to do about the chat mod color vote on the vote page. The vote has been active for 2 weeks now and, although the vote won with 3 votes, it seems that 4 admins voted against it. You also left a comment expressing why it was a bad idea. Would you like to apply the chat mod color anyway? I realize there is an Admin Veto Policy, but I'm not sure if it applies in this case. What do you think? -- 23:31, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Pin Tracker HAI YAH P-P! can you make the them "beta-hat" 00:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Catali stealing from Shops Hi P-P. Since you're an admin here, I was hoping you could remove some content on a user's "store" due to them stealing from Club Penguin Shops. I would do it since i'm a bureaucrat on Shops, but I don't want to cause any trouble so I think it'd be better for an admin to remove the content and warn the user. The user is Catali2016 (known as TCPS100 on shops). *The main page is User:Catali2016/Childen's Store. almost the entire store template is stolen from here (including store names and descriptions) --> http://shops.clubpenguinwiki.info/w/index.php?title=The_Great_Mall&oldid=108895 *Most items are custom, except for the "normal penguin plushies", which are all stolen from the Great Mall- http://shops.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/The_Great_Mall/Plush#Basic_Penguins *In addition, all of the currency TCPS is asking for, WB$ and Points, were stolen from Club Penguin Shops and The Great Mall, respectively. I know TCPS has every right to make shops here, which is fine. However, I don't approve when they're stealing stuff from shops to make their stores with. As I said before, I could technically remove the stuff and tell TCPS not to bring stolen stuff here, but I figured the situation may turn out better if an admin from this wiki removes the content, and tell him he can't use stolen things (even from Shops) for his stores. Thanks for your help P-P :) CK Need help? 05:28, December 29, 2013 (UTC) P.S.- Hi. Is there any chance you could restore a pagesfor me (for possible import to the new wiki)? Club Penguin Wiki:Wall of Great Friendship. Thanks so much :) CK Need help? 07:08, December 29, 2013 (UTC) twitter p-p check ur twitter dm for a important thing. Penguin44eve (talk) 08:03, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! 22:23, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Promotion Hello, Penguin-Pal. I would like to add TUGM to the rollback promotion list OP RE:RE:Rollback Promotion Oh ok ;) OP Congrats! Congratulations on 40,000 edits! You should have a party! Waddle On! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 21:40, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Congrats P-P! Hi P-P! Congrats on 40,000 edits! Keep up the good work! Mariocart25 23:05, December 31, 2013 (UTC) 40,000 edits! Congrats Penguin-Pal for making 40,000 edits! Chriskim98 says Merry Christmas! (talk) 23:38, December 31, 2013 (UTC) No Permission The user Pignquin stole my template: . He copied it from Chriskim's userpage, and then copied Chris' entire page. Chris then mailed the user about it and he changed it a little, but he still is using my template. Chris had permission to use it, the same with 6reatPumpk1ns and some others, but I never gave Pignquin any permission to use the template. So can you please contact him/her about it. 18:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you come back on the chat if you can, please? Thanks. 18:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Stupid and annoying bug Since my enter button isn't working, I can't do the "*" thingys anymore! I can't do any paragraphs D: Whenever I do something like *Rules: It doesn't turn out right. Note: This is fixed. Please remove this message CPPSToria (talk) 17:50, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Possible Demotion For Sharkbate Hello, P-P. I just wanted to tell you that on Sharkbate's userpage it says he is inactive and since April 10, 2013 to now he has only made 18 edits. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sharkbate I believe that since his userpage says inactive and that he has only made 18 edits since April 10, 2013 to now that were NOT mainspace, he should be demoted. Thank you for your attention. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 15:01, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Possible Demotion For Sharkbate Okay P-P! Thanks for the CM Calendar rights anyways! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 15:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Vandals HI P-P. How's your day? There's some problems going on. This user, User:PwnyzRkk is vandalizing some pages. I see for some pages, he wrote "Butter Puffle" on the Gold Puffle page. (Every single word that had "Gold Puffle" he wrote "Butter Puffle". Then for the Coins page, he kinda spammed it. This user wrote 200000000+ coins on most of the page. Should this user be blocked? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 15:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat please Hi P-P, Please come on the chat ASAP. Cap123 (Talk) 18:45, January 4, 2014 (UTC) He didn't remove it Greetings Ye Great Pal of Penguinos! Pignquin still didn't remove my background. Should we remove it? 21:04, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Cap123 Hello, Penguin-Pal. I have some sad news. The Chat Mod we have named Cap123 will be retiring. His userpage says "I will be retired by the end of today. I will let some one else be Chat Mod. I remember leaving for the first time. I came back later. But it is my final Bye. Anyway, I will come back in 4 years. If you need to contact me click here" The here is supposed to link to his email. Thank you for your attention. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 00:12, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Swearing in chat: Amy Rose 4eva http://prntscr.com/2gyvjx WikiaMaster123 (talk) 10:16, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat come on chat 20:51, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Help Hi P-P, My new userpage is like a wrecking ball. Can you help me fix it please? P.S Can I use this please? [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 05:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) HUGE VANDALIZE! User:WockioTockio vandalized both Seth4564official's and my userpages. :/ WikiaMaster123 (talk) 07:50, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, I just wanted to let you know that vandalized a few user talk pages earlier today (look at his last five contributions), so could you block him please? Thanks. 13:45, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Ban What is the reason for my perma-ban? I don't think I did anything bad. Kuzrock (talk) 19:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Possible Vote Idea Hello P-P I had an idea (just an idea) that you could put on the vote page about rollbacks being able to kick/ban plain chat moderators. It might not get passed but it's like admins being able to kick rollbacks and patrollers and everyone else :P. Also if they can't already, patrollers kicking rollbacks? To sum it up, everyone above chat moderator being able to kick anyone with rights under their highest right. 12:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Your point? 14:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) New Emote There should be a game emote * **(game) BluePuffle 21:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC) CheckUser No Response Hi, Penguin-Pal. You may remember about a week ago when I sent a CheckUser request to Wikia to check if the IP used on Kallie Jo's account matched with the one used to vandalize on the other wiki. However, besides the email that reads: :"Thanks for contacting us. We've received your support request, and if needed somebody will get back to you within 2 business days. :- Wikia Community Support" I have not received another email from them. Since it has been about a week now, I can try sending Wikia another email, or another admin at this wiki can try. What would you suggest? Please let me know. Thanks, -- 00:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'd suggest discontinuing attempts to contact Wikia (because it usually has the same effects as talking to a wall) and moving on. 09:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Userpage Unlock Cool Pixels' userpage edits are now 26% so you can unlock his userpage. 12:28, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:WikiaFrog Hi I promoted Wikiafog because it was his turn on the Calendar but no one promoted him so I gave him another date and promoted him for the rest of the day but I forgot too demote him. you know it is Apj COPPA Violation Hi P-P. A user, Mrpuffle25, is underaged. He said he was 10 on chat so Tech banned him from chat. Shouldn't he be blocked? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 19:11, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... http://prntscr.com/2ix6wv . I am Marioracer1, a former stickman, now a potato (talk) 05:59, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Minipop saying Inappropriate Language in chat Hey Penguin Pal, I think he said Inappropriate Language with the "F" in a chat, look what did he says in a chat: http://prntscr.com/2ix6wv Kevin1000tan (talk) 06:03, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello there Hey Penguin-Pal, it's me Kevin1000tan, I have to change my name to PolyphonyDigital326 because I like to call my username is PolyphonyDigital326. Thanks! Kevin1000tan (talk) 11:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC)